Glitches i experincied
Glitches # is a glitch that crashes depending on if you did it the first way and it crashes the game and can be done on editor. What i will call this is The Editor Detanator Difficulty: Easy | # is a glitch that can be made in play mode. | Difficulty: Medium/Hard | # is a glitch that can be made in play mode. | Difficulty: Medium | You have to remake one of my maps on gulel craft called "BOOM PFFT 3 (GLITCH WITH THE SLINGSHOT!)" Yeah, i know i put Glitch with the slingshot i will get to that glitch later in this page. I'd like to call it "The apple in the box" Basically because Gulel Craft is a 2d game, it will show the apple in the box. # is a glitch that can be made in play mode. What i will call this is "The Particle Slingshot" You have to remake one of my maps on gulel craft called "BOOM PFFT 3 (GLITCH WITH THE SLINGSHOT!)" | Difficulty: Possible but doesnt work for me | It basically makes a particle appear at the slingshot even know there is not a block at it # is a glitch that can be made on play mode. | Difficulty: Easy | What i will call this is "The Invisible Gate". # is a glitch that can be made on play mode. | Difficulty: Easy/Medium. | What i will call this is "The Lost Particle". # is a glitch that can be made on play mode. | Difficulty: Easy/Medium | What i will cal this is "The Two or More Trails". # is a glitch that can be made on play mode. | Difficulty: Easy | What i will call this is "The Ball that Never Leaves". Tutorials on to to make it happen note: some of them you need to recreate one of my maps and some are patched. The Editor Detanator All you have to do is spam click on random places until suddenly a block appears in another block. Difficulty: Easy | Second way This is the second way. Have an invisible block in a visible block's hitbox. Shortly after the hand is released, press play. This way can be used for hiding bouncy blocks under floor blocks. The Spawning Glitch | Difficulty: Medium/Hard | You have to make an impossible difficulty structure to do this. What i will call this is: The spawning glitch. Then put like apples or balloons in. Then suddenly it works! The Invisible Gate To do this glitch, you need a falling block. Then you need bouncing blocks far away down, but any height up. Then wait. And suddenly, air becomes an invisible solid block! The Lost Particle To do this glitch, you need TNT to explode onto some ice. This glitch has a 2/3 chance of being made now. It can decrease the chance to 0.51/3. The Two or More Trails To do this glitch, you just need to spam a slingshot and release two balls, the second being released very shortly after the first. The Ball that Never Leaves To do this glitch, you need some boxes and a slingshot, if there is too many boxes, the slingshot ball will get to the ground. Then once it is on the ground, release it and suddenly the ball never leaves the game.